


A Valentine's Day & A White Day To Remember

by PuyoLover39



Series: Frieza Visiting (Goku) Earth [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bulma has all the connections and money and doesnt mind helping her oldest friend, Fluff, Fools in Love, Frieza is still a tsundere, Goku loves Frieza but can't think of things to do with him, Humor, M/M, Poor Frieza has to deal with humans, Romance, Valentines & White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuyoLover39/pseuds/PuyoLover39
Summary: Valentines: When Frieza hears about Valentines day from one of his crew members and decides to get something for his lover, it turns out to be more of a demanding task than he thought.White:Goku decides to do something for the tyrant to pay him back for Valentines day, but he needs Bulma's help to pull it off.





	A Valentine's Day & A White Day To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. SO. My little cousin that got me to write the first fic for these two, asked me to write a valentines day/white day fic for them while I was in the middle of planning a sickfic for them, so I ended up working around them together, and the other one wont make complete sense without this one, so I had to post this early instead of waiting for the 14th of March. Oops. Sorry, this is probably the worst thing I've written for them yet because I rushed so much, but oh well. Enjoy I guess.

It was just like any other day. Frieza had decides to pay a visit to his boyfriend on Earth just like he usually did. Only this time, he landed closer to civilization than normal. The leader was prepared to leave to spar when one of his workers approached him. His most trusted and oldest worker, Berryblue.

****

The small woman smiled at him, gave him a knowing look and whispered something in his ear.

****

“You have been seeing that man for a while yes? At least 6 months now. Don't you think you should perform some kind of gesture for him? I believe that today just so happens to be an Earth holiday where lovers celebrate together, Valentine's day they call it. Maybe you should look into that.”

****

The tyrant flinched, blushing lightly as he scowled at the door of his ship. The woman always had a knack for figuring out things that he wanted to keep secret. 

****

“And why would I do that? Goku and I are not exactly your normal couple. So why should I?”

****

The elderly lady simply smirked.

****

“Lord Frieza, I am simply warning you that if you do not show him how important he is to you, then you may lose him.”

****

The emperor glared at her, trying to discern if she was serious or not. When he found her to not be joking, he sighed and he gave it some thought for a moment, then ordered some scouts to go out and figure out what exactly this “Valentine's day.” is, and what one is supposed to do for it.

****

The lizard like male sat in contempt for the entire hour that the soldiers were gone, worried that Goku would just show up to his ship at any minute for failing to meet with him like usual. 

****

But when his scouts return and explain that it's a day where you show love to your significant other, make them chocolate, and just spend time together, Frieza begins to worry for a different reason.

****

He doesn't know what chocolate even is, much less how to make it. The silence in the room is cut through by the voice of the woman who started this all, asking if one could not just buy the treats, to which the scout replies yes.

****

With those words settled, Frieza will take some of his money and leave. The man hated having to be around Earthlings, but he supposed that it was worth it for the Saiyan. It took him 5 minutes to reach the nearest store, but as soon as he did he was greeted by an appalling sight. 

****

A large sign saying “Happy Valentines day!” was standing before a bunch of heart shaped boxes and stuffed animals lining the walls. It took all the control he had, not to destroy every single stuff animal in sight, flashbacks to his time in Hell at the forefront of his mind. But as he was on a mission, he shook them from his head. 

****

He began to peruse the boxes, and was relieved to find that they contained what he was searching for. Yet, at the same time, he was also irritated to find that there were so many different types. 

****

_ What the hell is the difference between dark, milk and white chocolate?  _

****

The poor man could not stop the growl that made its way up from his chest. This was all ridiculous anyway, he should not have to do such mundane and human tasks, it was simply beneath him. He had people to do this sort of thing  **for** him for a reason.

****

“Mommy. Look at that. That thing has a tail!”

****

The ruler was shocked out of his musings by the sounds of many people whispering and a young boy not so subtly pointing out his extra appendage. This was simply another reason why he should not be doing this. It wouldn't do to kill anyone here, otherwise he would only accomplish the opposite of what he set out to do.

****

So he quickly grabbed a large assortment box and marched up to the counter, where he was met by a hesitant looking man.

****

“Um, c-can I help you, ma’am?”

****

And within a second, it was gone. His carefully controlled composure had completely left the building.

****

“How dare you! I am male you simpleton!”

****

The human flinched and bowed immediately, at least he had  _ some  _ self preservation skills.

****

“Ah, I-I’m terribly sorry sir! It's just with the lipstick and all, a-and your hips-”

****

The man received a scathing glare, clearly warning him to quit digging before he hit magma. 

****

“Ah, I mean, sorry sir, how can I help you?”

****

“That's better. I would like to purchase this confection for my lover, how much is it?”

****

The man glanced at the box in his hand and asked if he could scan it for him, Frieza complied.

****

“That will be $24.99 sir.”

****

This confused Frieza, as he realized that he had not thought ahead to the currency issue. Him, being from space, would have not only a different type of money, but a different system all together.

****

“I see, and I don't suppose you will accept this as payment, will you?” Asked the villain as he held up a handful of cylindrical silver objects. 

****

The human gave a confused look, clearly unaware of what it was that he was being shown.

****

“Um, sir, I have no idea what that even is. Where are you from exactly?”

****

The tyrant growled, very close to just firing a small beam through the man's chest and taking the box anyway. But his rational side won over again, saying that Goku would not like it if he killed a man, and then robbed a store. Besides, robbing a shop was beneath him.  

****

He settled for slamming the box down, telling the man to forget it, and taking his leave. He knew that there had to be someway to exchange currency on this mudball they called a planet anyway, and that he could simply buy the chocolates once he had the right money. 

****

That was when he noticed a man walk out of a building with the words “Pawn Place” written above it. He had a large smile on his face as he counted something in his hand. Figuring it was worth a shot, he walked inside.

****

“Welcome, you give us something, we give you money, so what do ya got?” Called the short haired woman in a dull voice. 

****

The emperor simply placed some of his money on the counter and asked what he could get for it. As the woman appraised it, she went through several different expressions and moods. At first, she seemed uncaring, but as she kept investigating it, her eyes took on a shine and her face became more alive.

****

She turned the metal over in her hands, feeling it, weighing it and inspecting every angle, before she asked him what exactly it was made out of.

****

“I've never seen anything like this before. It looks like silver, but it's much lighter. Is it nickel? No, doesn't feel like nickel either.”

****

“Ha! I doubt you have anything like it on this planet, that is currency not from your world at all, so I a cannot even begin to fathom how I would explain it to you.”

****

The woman immediately looked fascinated.

****

“Ooh. You're from space are ya? Yeah, I guess I should have guessed that with his you look. Interesting, this is really fascinating! I'll give you $50 for each.”

****

By the time the transaction was complete, he had left the place carrying $500 on him. He decided to find a different shop to get the chocolates from, as he couldn't bear the humiliation of returning to the previous establishment. 

****

The red eyed male managed to find a small place that had barely any people in it, which was a plus to him, and he was able to get in, get the biggest heart shaped box they had, which was a 195 piece assortment of dark, white and milk chocolate. He thought the thing looked gaudy, the red and pink ribbons tied around the thing only made it even more unsightly, but he knew Goku wouldn't care about the packaging anyway, just the food inside.

****

The elderly couple running the register told him that those were a bit expensive, and that he could just buy smaller boxes if he wanted, that those large ones were more for a gag than anything. But he insisted that money was not a problem. So he walked out of the shop with the chocolates, a free rose, and $200 lighter.

****

The galactic ruler flew as quickly as he could without damaging the objects in his arms, scouted leading him to a small island just off the coast of the city he was currently leaving. It took him roughly 10 minutes before he touched down in front of a confused Goku.

****

“What were you doing Frieza? I could feel your energy moving around in a city, and I've been waiting for like, 2 hours.”

****

The man held a curious look, but a restful one as well. He believed in his partner enough to not be worried when he went to cities alone for hours. This both touched the tyrant, and also made him want to vomit at the same time. Instead, he simply shrugged as best he could and handed the items off to an even more perplexed Saiyan.

****

“I heard from one of my minions that today was a holiday on this planet, and that it was customary to give the one you are courting these confections. So on a whim, I decided to get you some." He spoke as nonchalantly as possible, as to try and play off how big a deal it was.

****

The onyx eyed man practically screamed in excitement, but seemed to refrain from said action as he knew it would only annoy the shorter male. Instead, he threw himself at the smaller alien, arms locking tightly around the tailed male as he nuzzled him affectionately. 

****

“Thanks so much Frieza! I didn't even know it was Valentine's day. And I really didn't expect you to get me anything! Especially since this is typically a holiday where girls make chocolates for the boys they like, and we're both boys. But I'm really happy!”

****

“Well, did your ex not make you chocolates before?” Asked the emperor, as he placed a hand on one of Goku's arms and wrapped his tail around the man's leg.

****

“Hmm? Oh, no, she did. It's just that I never really paid attention to it. Chichi was the one who always did everything. Hey! This means that you're the girl in this relationship. Haha!”

****

This made the shorter male growl and also the others arms off him. Telling him that he better watch it, that he almost killed a man today for making the same comment. Goku only laughed and told him that he wouldn't mind, that he could kill him as many times as he wanted to because he trusts him and knows he loves him too much to leave him dead, and that this gesture proved it.

****

Frieza groaned at the man's words, a light blush staining his face, he suddenly wonders if Berryblue had an ulterior motive when she told him about this holiday. 

****

“Really though, thanks Frieza, it's good to know that you're as committed to this as I am. And it's totally cute seeing this side of you! But how did you even get these for me anyway? I don't think your money works here.”

****

“Watch it ape! If you keep pushing me like this, then I will never repeat this action again, understand? As for how I procured these items, I originally planned to just take them and blow up the store with everyone inside.”

****

Goku gave a small glare, knowing that this was just Frieza's way of getting back at him, that he wasn't actually going to do that, but that he didn't like being teased so he was trying to upset him. So he acted the exact opposite.

****

“Aww, you were willing to kill a bunch of people for me? You must really like me Frieza.”

****

The emperor growled and raised a finger in a warning manner, hoping to scare that cheeky grin off his lover's face, but it had no effect. So he settled for just shaking his head and telling the man how incorrigible he was.

****

“That's it monkey, I warned you. You had better enjoy those chocolates while they last, because this is the last time you will ever be getting them from me. I already wasted enough time procuring them  for you, so I do not have the time to dilly-dally here. Maybe the next time I visit, you will have a better attitude."

****

Goku laughed as hid boyfriend crossed his arms and rose up to the sky.

****

“Hey Frieza! Thanks again, I really love them. Just like you really live me!”

****

“Quiet! I will see you at a later date, Goku!”

****

With no more words exchanged, the emperor took off in a huff. Leaving the Saiyan smiling and laughing on the island. They may not have done any of their usual sparring sessions, but he found he had still enjoyed the encounter, no matter how short it was.

****

The man chuckled as he opened the treats and popped one in his mouth, knowing this would not be the last time he got them from the other male. Even if the other insisted it was. 

****

THE END

\------------------------------------------------------------

WHITE DAY

****

It had been a month since the last time Frieza's ship touched down on Earth, and the tyrant tried to make it a point to visit his lover at least once a month, for both of them. He hadn't forgotten what happened last time he was on the planet. He had given Berryblue a stern talking to, one that only made her laugh, and served to further bruise his ego.

****

This time was different from normal, in the way that this time when he sought out Goku, he was not on some remote island, but instead was at Capsule Corp. The man waved half-heartedly at the tailed male who had just arrived and already had a scowl on his face, arms crossed across his chest.

****

“Alright, I'll bite Goku. What are we doing here and not on some random island?”

****

The man chuckled, scratching the back of his head nervously.

****

“Goku.” He said in a warning tone. “I am in no mood for games. I know full well that you can sense my high battle power before I even breach your planet's atmosphere. You knew I was coming, and yet here we are. Whatever scheme it is you've cooked up in that pretty little head of yours, it had better not be anything ridiculous.”

****

“Well, see, the thing is that it's White day.”

****

The lizard like man, simply tilted his head and inclined a brow, waiting for an explanation. 

****

“Well, on White day, you're supposed to pay back whoever gave you chocolate on Valentine's day threefold. I had this itch in the back of my head telling me that March 14th was important, so I asked Bulma and she explained it all to me.”

****

The tyrant hummed in acknowledgement, as he began to casually inspect his surroundings. That was when the woman herself entered the scene.

****

“See, I had no idea what to do for you, and I was freaking out about it. But Bulma here offered to help me.”

****

The woman nodded, smiling widely at the two as she paced over and handed him some papers.

****

“With what he told me about how you like warm places and things, I figured that the best thing would be to rent out a hotsprings resort for the night for you two.”

****

The shorter male looked over what he had been handed and saw they were tickets for a hot spring, just like she said. This made the tyrant scoff, telling the two that this was beneath him, that it was too human. 

****

“Oh come on Frieza, please, for me? I promise you'll like it!” Exclaimed the black haired man, hands clapped together as he pleaded with his lover.

****

His first instinct was to continue rejecting the idea, especially when Goku begged him and tried to get him to agree “for him”. But, seeing the look on the other man's face as he bowed slightly to him, he felt it difficult to deny his request, especially if he may actually like it.

****

“Oh very well, I suppose one night of indulging you in such frivolity can't hurt.”

****

They Saiyan cheered as he jumped with joy, rushing over and hugging the smaller male. Frieza would normally shove him off, especially in front of an audience, but since he already said he would indulge the man, he let it slide. Instead opting to place a hand over one of the larger arms locked around him and lean into the others chest. 

****

He then gave a pointed look to Bulma and inquired on how to get to this “hot spring”. She simply smiled and pointed at the other paper she gave him, which was a map with instructions on how to find it.

****

Frieza nodded and said they would be taking their leave, before he tapped Goku's cheek to get him to let go. The onyx eyed man waved and thanked the woman for everything, then followed the other alien away.

****

It took them a little over 40 minutes to fly there, Frieza insisted it would have been shorter if Goku hadn't been so terrible at explaining things. 

****

“Well, if you don't like my directions, then why did you give me the map?”

****

“Because you are from this planet and should know the area better than me!”

****

The two continued to bicker even as the walked inside the establishment, and only quit when Goku gave in and apologized for describing things so poorly. Even though he still whispered something under his breath that almost restarted the fight.

****

“I still don't see what's wrong with saying we had to turn left at the big red building.”

****

“Goku. There were  _ multiple _ large red buildings, that's what was wrong with it!”

****

“But I meant the one in front of us!”

****

“Enough! We are done with this discussion. Just, check us in already.”

****

The Saiyan shut his mouth and frowned, knowing that if he kept this up, their night would be shot, most likely because  _ he  _ would be shot. So he nodded and went about checking them in, while Frieza hung back, none too excited to be interacting with more humans. 

****

It didn't take long for Goku to come back with a large grin spread across his face, as he explained that they were, as he put it, “All good.” and could head to their room that he received directions to.

****

The two walked quietly to their room, Frieza with his arms crossed over his chest, and Goku with his arms behind his head in a carefree manner. Once the two arrived at their destination, the tyrant was quick to survey their accommodations. 

****

It was decent, as far as human standards were, but nothing like what he was used to. He was quick to pick up on the fact that there were no actual beds, only cots, which made him grimace. Goku was much more accepting of their “Digs.” as he called it. Saying that he had seen worse, like that excused it. 

****

But rather than start another pointless argument with his constantly optimistic lover, the emperor decided to focus on the positives as well. Like that there was a large hot bath outside, mere feet away from where he currently stood. 

****

He could practically feel the heat radiating out of from the water, and into their room, beckoning him forward towards it. Goku seemed to notice how eager the smaller male was to get in the water, as he laughed and slapped a hand on his back, telling him to go on ahead.

****

Frieza didn't need to be told twice. Without so much as a questioning glance Goku's way, he took off. He didn't even care whether or not his taller companion would be joining him currently, he just wanted to get in, and get in he did.

****

The water felt simply divine, as he claimed in and sat with his back against a smooth rocky wall. He couldn't help but let out a pleasured moan as he sunk deeper in. This alone may truly have made the entire trip worth all the hassle after all.

****

About 10 minutes later, Goku came out and joined him after all. Normally he would at least spare the man a glance, but not when he was so relaxed, it would be too much work to open his eyes at the moment anyway. So, he simply hummed as he felt the man sit next to him, then leaned his head on the Saiyan's arm. 

****

Said Saiyan laughed and wrapped that same arm around the smaller male, bring him to lean further against him. The two sat in comfortable silence for what felt like no time at all, both content to just enjoy the water and each other's company, without any words being needed. 

****

Eventually, the taller male decided to get out and get dressed, as the heat was starting to make him dizzy and he did not want to run the risk of passing out. While he was getting dressed, he noticed that it had been over an hour since he had gone in, around an hour and 25 minutes. Which meant that Frieza had been in for an hour and 35 minutes. 

****

Once he was fully clothed, he decided to check in on his boyfriend and let him know how long they had been in the bath. He called out to the tailed being, but with no response. So he walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, then gave him a light shake, only to still get no response.

****

He was asleep. This brought a gentle smile to the Saiyan's face, as he gave a low chuckle and shake of his head.

****

“Oh Frieza. I should have known you would fall asleep. Oh well, I'm just glad to see you enjoyed it so much, and that you trust me enough to let your guard down like this.”

****

The man reached into the water to slowly, and carefully, lift the tiny tyrant out. Once he had him out, he wrapped a towel around him and braced him against his chest, as he gently rubbed the man down to dry him off. Once he felt he was sufficiently dry, he picked him up bridal style, and carried him to their room where he promptly laid him down on one of the futons.

****

As soon as he was sure that the galactic ruler was taken care of, he went off in search of something to eat for dinner. He will be ecstatic to find that when Bulma rented the place out for the two of them, she also covered the food expenses, meaning dinner was provided and he could eat as much he wanted.

****

After a good half hour of pigging out, he was satisfied and decided to head back to the room to get some rest himself. So he walked back to the room he shared with his sleeping lover. Or, his used to be sleeping lover anyway. 

****

The smaller man had immediately bolted upright when he heard the door open and shut, body instantly on the defensive, only to quickly calm down when he saw who it was.

****

“Oops, sorry, I didn't mean to wake ya, I just came back from dinner.” Said the non tailed man, as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. 

****

Frieza hummed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he tried to make himself a bit more awake. 

****

“Sooo, how are you enjoying your white day gift? You are enjoying yourself, right?”

****

“Yes monkey, I am enjoying myself. However, I am going to have to take my leave now.”

****

“What?! Why?”

****

“I was not aware that I would be occupied by you all day and night, and therefore, did not inform my men. I do not want to leave them panicking and worrying over where I am or when I will return. Otherwise, they may disobey my orders to stay on the ship and cause your planet some trouble. I do not wish to have eradicate my entire crew currently. So I will be going now.”

****

At his words, Goku's expression shifted from sad and disappointed, to understanding and apologetic.

****

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Sorry Frieza.”

****

The lizard like man hummed as he stood up, he then walked over and placed on hand on the taller man's cheek before kissing him lightly.

****

“It is quite alright, there is no need for you to apologize Goku. Although, you may want to think of something for us to do next time I'm here that doesn't come from Vegeta's mate. Otherwise, it's not really  _ you _ paying me back, is it?” He said with a saucy smirk.

****

The black haired male laughed, then agreed that he was right, since Bulma had not only paid for the excursion but thought up the idea as well. He then said no to worry and that he would work something out. 

****

To which Frieza replied saying he was sure he would, and that for a dimwitted monkey, he could be quite clever when he wanted to. This brought another chuckle from the cheerful man, and a larger smirk from his companion.

****

The smaller alien then wrapped his arms around the man's neck, who in turn wrapped his arms around his partner's hips, before both leaned in to share a longer, deeper, kiss. Tongues pressed together, wrestling as their Ki began to fluctuate. 

****

But almost as soon as it started, it was just as swiftly ended by Frieza pulling away and gently pushing against his boyfriend's chest to get some space between them, much to Goku's disappointment. A whine of disapproval coming from the broader male. 

****

“Oh come now Goku, I just told you I can't be here all night. Did you think that would change just because you had your tongue in my mouth?”

****

He gave a pout and murmured a soft “No.” before stepping back and crossing his arms childishly over his chest. Frieza chuckled and licked his cheek. Causing Goku to slap a hand over his cheek in hopes to wipe off the saliva.

****

“Eww, Frieza that was nasty.”

****

“Says the man who bit my tail twice. Honestly, you should be more cautious about what you put in your mouth Goku.”

****

The man laughed and admitted that once again he was right and that he had no idea where his tail had been, which made the tyrant upset, feeling as though he was being called dirty. 

****

Goku simply pushed him toward the window and told him to go ahead and get back to his ship, and that he would handle the check out in the morning himself. The emperor frowned, but nodded, and took to the air as he climbed out the window. 

****

When he arrived back at his ship after an hour long flight, he was instantly greeted by an incredibly relieved crew bowing and welcoming him back. All but one, as she simply smirked at him. His most loyal worker, Berryblue. 

****

She floated up to him, smirk still present on her face. 

****

“Welcome back my lord. How was your time out? Good I take it, since you were gone for so long.” 

****

If it were any other crew member, they would have been eviscerated on spot for speaking to him like that, but with her, it was different. With her, he felt like a child, like all he could do was answer her and if she upset him, just give a petulant pout. 

****

“You are correct. It was a fine day.”

****

The woman's smirk seemed to grow as she began to chuckle, eyes shining with mirth.

****

“So then, I take it the whole Valentine's day debacle was now worth it?”

****

That was when it clicked. She knew. She knew all about Valentine's day AND White day. She knew this would happen, or at least she predicted something like it would occur. He felt like he had been played, and he did  _ not _ like being played. 

****

Frieza couldn't help but make a frustrated noise, then sigh to try to calm his fast rising anger. 

****

"Yes Berryblue, once again, you truly knew what you were doing, and I appreciate your assistance."

****

The woman gave a nod, smirk still present on her face, as she turned and floated further into the ship, allowing him to do the same. He swiftly instructed the crew to not bother him for the remainder of the night, and that he was going to be retiring to his room. 

****

The staff saluted him and all took off to do their own things, some working, some lounging. He heaved one more sigh and turned into his room, slipping on the now familiar dark blue t-shirt and climbing into his bed. 

****

As he began to drift off into dreamland, he had one final thought. Perhaps these Earth holidays weren't so bad after all, and maybe he would even mark them down as significant days to visit so that they could celebrate them once more. 

****

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry I formatted this weird too. Just know that while it says Part 1 in the series, its actually Part 3. But hey, at least I created the series like I said I would, right?...  
> The real Part 1 would be... The Game With The Best Prize Of All  
> and Part 2 would be... Fulfilled Dreams & Future Possibilities
> 
> I may fix this later.


End file.
